The Town Lothario
by ADropOfGlass
Summary: Kink meme prompt. Charming is fucking half the town.Everyone either thinks they're his only partner, or the only one he regularly sees. Snow knows. Smut. Snowing, Red Charming, Charming Beauty and Captain Charming.


"Neal was so fussy today. He was throwing food everywhere at lunch and it took two hours before he would go down for his nap. Ugh, it was exhausting and the school called me to go in tomorrow so I won't be home until late and you'll have to pick something up for dinner." Snow said as she got herself ready for bed

She unbuckled her stylish but modest green shoes and carefully unbuttoned her light blue cardigan. Charming, who was sprawled across his side of the bed in nothing but his boxers and a tight night wife-beater, watched her discretely from the bed, eyeing her appreciatively while pretending to be reading the latest edition of Storybrooke Daily.

As she slipped out of her floral print spring dress and revealed her creamy, ivory skin and contrasting dark purple underwear set, Charming gave up all pretenses and openly stared at her. With her dark hair and bright eyes there was no doubt in Charming's mind that she was the fairest of them all. No one else could get him this hard with so little effort.

Noticing his intense focus on her, she smirked and cocked her left eyebrow up.

"So, tell me about your day. Did you do anything interesting? Or" She paused, biting her lip seductively. "Anyone?"

He chuckled. He really didn't get it. Most women in her position would be insanely possessive but, not Snow. She loved hearing stories about him sleeping with the neighbors or screwing the girl who worked the counter. Nothing got her in the mood quicker then hearing about how just a couple hours earlier he had someone else underneath him begging for release. She loved knowing that while all his other partners pined for him, thinking they were his dirty little secret, she was the only one who really got all of him. The only one who knew the whole story, his only true love.

It worked out well for David because he always had the stamina of a horse but they both knew he'd drop every single one of his lovers in a heartbeat if Snow so much as hinted she wanted him to.

"Well..."

David's day had begun, as it usually did, with a visit to Granny's to pick up a round of coffees for the sheriff's station.

He had been surprised when a single feminine hand with long, red nails reached out and pulled him into the broom closet, but it was a welcome surprise.

"Finally. I've been waiting for you all morning" Red said as she started unbuttoning her tight short shorts.

As she pulled them down her long legs she moved closer to him and gently kissed his ear with her bright red lips, before starting to whisper.

"I need it, David. I need you."

She kissed down his jawline.

"You're the only one who can give it to me just the way I like."

His pants tightened at the sound of her whimpering. He unbuttoned his slacks and fished out his member. His hands moved to hold her hips, gripping her hard and forcing her to stay in place.

"I know where you want it. I can give you exactly what you need."

He firmly slapped her arse once, causing her to release a yelp. She laughed in release and passed him a bottle of lubricant, while he slid a condom on (one of Snow's few conditions). Taking the oil he poured it on to her back and over his hands and then slathered it onto her hole and pushed her against the wall, so her back was against him.

Then he thrust in to her behind, with little hesitance. He slapped against her arse with vigor until he felt a stirring in his balls that quickly raced up to his head. He took a deep breath and heard her beginning to release muffled screams. She was coming and at the feeling of her juttering body, he too began spurting come deep into her arse.

It was lunch time until David's next appointment of the day. Unlike his get impromptu session with Ruby at the diner, this one was planned and one David had to study for. Every bit the sexy, librarian cliché Belle Gold nee French, appreciated when he did his homework.

Belle's thing was poetry. Sexy, poetry. Apparently Rumpelstiltskin, with his Scottish brogue, just couldn't get the pronunciation of something exactly as she like it so she relied on David to fulfill this kink and she believed the arrangement to be a mutual secret, not knowing that Snow was fully aware of what went on between the two on the third Thursday of every month or that among his list of clientele was also her husband, who enjoyed a little mutual masturbation every once in a while.

He knocked on the door and the petite brunette opened it and quickly ushered him inside. She pushed him into the seat opposite of her own and took off her jacket.

David knew the procedure well and unbuttoned his pants as her started to read Wylie's Valentino in his husky voice. He was barely on the third verse when Belle mounted him, impaling herself on his cock and desperately moaning his name, over and over.

To cap the day off David paid a visit to his leather clad, future son in law.

The stubbly bad boy really was making his best effort to stay faithful to Emma, but every once in a while Killain felt the craving for a thick, hot cock in his mouth and Emma just wasn't equipped to scratch that particular itch. To help the pirate out and make sure he didn't resort to back ally deals with less than clean subjects David and Killian had an arrangement.

In the Captain's office in the heart of the Jolly Rodger Charming sat in a chair designated for the man in charge. On the floor between his thighs the soft pouty lips of the ship's captain worked their way up and down his shaft, while one soft nimble hand fondled David's balls.

The pace was slow and though David was enjoying it he knew Killian needed more. He moved his left, rippled hand to the back of Hooks dark hair, spouting pre cum as he was reminded of his wife, and forced Killain to deep throat his junk.

"Come on. Take it, you know you want to. It's okay Captain. There are no princesses here now. You don't have to pretend. Unleash the little cocksucker you are inside."

With the taunting words Hook's tongue doubled it's efforts, desperate to please the man.

"Yes, mate."

"Mate?" David asked, his eyebrows popping up in a questioning look.

"Does this look like a situation between mates?"

He could see the noticeable tent in Killian's leather pants grow, creating what must have been a painful situation for the reformed villain.

"No...sir" He chocked out, breathing getting heavier. He released Charming's balls and began rubbing his own erection.

One final hard thrust in his throat and the feeling of the other man's come trickling down his throat and Killain's eye balls roll to the back of his skull in the thrill of orgasm.

As David finished his recount of the day Snow let out a husky chuckle trying to play off the effect his words were having on her. David knew better though, he could see the flush of her skin and the peak of her nipples in her purple lacy bra.

She climbed on to the bed, pulling him half on to her.

"Everyone wants a prince Charming, huh?" she whispered into his ear.

Her eyes were focused into his, pupils dilated with excitement. Charming could feel his own lips trembling with excitement as he held back his need to just take her.

"Everyone thinks they have a shot?"

She asked, that seductive twinkle only growing.

"Only you, Snow. You're the only one that matters" He said with a grunt. He rubbed himself against her creating friction between their underwear. Jesus he was so hard and they weren't even at third yet. He needed to get out of these clothes. He needed to get his wife out of hers.

He pulled off his boxers without hesitation but took his time with Snow, caressing the curves of her body with care before slipping the satin underwear set off. When you lay with a queen, you don't rush anything. You take what she denies to give you and appreciate it with everything you've got.

Snow moaned softly as he rubbed circles around her clit. She was close. So close. Her heart beat raced and she found herself with a shortness of breath.

She could feel him getting hard inside of her. His length was impressive and he knew just what buttons to press.

He nibbled at the curve of her neck when he makes the initial jolt into her. Despite herself Snow lets out a deep moan beginning a rhythmic friction between the two that raises her heartbeat with every thrust David makes into her.

She feels her self getting close and can tell that her husband is waiting for her before he will let himself climax. He truly is Prince Charming. His member hits that bundle of nerves deep inside her, causing her to bite her lip to silence her screams. She can feel him coming inside her, filling her completely.

Lost in the passion and pleasure she is feeling, Snow involuntary lets out a curt scream of joy, overpowering the sounds of David's dying grunts.

David is panting when he reaches down to kiss Snow's forehead. His arms wrapping around her as he feels her heartbeat slow to a normal pace. She nuzzles his chest and neck with her face and her lightly pats her ebony hair.

He could be screwing everyone in town but at the end of the day Snow's the only one he could imagine doing this with.


End file.
